


Blind Leading the Blind

by esmerelda



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blind Date, Deception, Drinking, First Date, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-14
Updated: 2013-07-14
Packaged: 2017-12-20 03:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/882531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmerelda/pseuds/esmerelda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I don't like this guy Lydia." He whines as he leaves the apartment.</p><p>"You haven't even met him yet!" </p><p>"I know but I can just feel it. I have a very good feeling for these things, you know that." </p><p>She rolls her eyes and slams the door in his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind Leading the Blind

**Author's Note:**

> Un-Beta'd, sorry guys! All mistakes are my own.

"I look ridiculous." 

He's standing in Lydia's room, looking at his reflection in a full length mirror. 

"Don't even start with me Stilinski." Lydia sneers from behind him. 

"I have finally managed to make you look presentable and I will not have you slandering it." 

She turns on her heel flipping a strawberry blond curl behind her shoulder and marches toward the bathroom. Lydia then re-enters holding a small glass bottle in her hand. 

"Oh Christ, what now! What more could you possibly do-" he's cut off by Lydia's "do not fuck with me" glare. Eyeing to bottle he realizes that is one of Jackson's nasty rich boy colognes and starts shaking his head. 

"Nope. No. This is where I draw the line. That stuff is horrible Lydia. Every time Jackson stays over that stupid smell lingers in the apartment for weeks, haunting me." 

She rolls her eyes with a put upon sigh but puts the cologne down none the less. Awesome. 

"Fine, but at least wear deodorant."

"What kind of man do you take me for? Of course I'm wearing deodorant!"

She gives him a questioning look that he chooses to ignore and instead goes back to starring at himself, Lydia's new "masterpiece". 

He has on a pair of black skinny jeans that are so tight he genuinely questions whether or not he can bend in them. The white V-neck that Lydia produced out of thin air is also sitting tight across his chest and shoulders. He has to give that one to her though, the shirt shows off some of the muscles that are usually hidden under his plaid. Pursing his lips he does and experimental squat to see how the jeans hold up. They don't rip but his balls feel like they're slowly dying. He counts it as a win and stands straight while running his fingers through his hair. Lydia slaps his hand away so hard it goes red.

"Jesus Lyds!"

"Do not touch the hair Stiles. It took me almost an hour to fix."

"There was nothing to fix! It looks the exact same!" 

She huffs but makes no comment. 

"One more thing,"

"Oh my god we're not done yet?"

"Patience."

"Ya, I don't think I was around the day that particular quality was distributed." 

"Clearly." 

Lydia mutters as she rummages through one of the shopping bags that sit on her bed. Her hand comes up holding a jean colored collar button up that he eyes with absolute horror. 

"What is that? I don't remember buying that."

"I bought it while you were still in the change room."

"Well you wasted your money because no way am I wearing that."

"Don't be silly, I used your credit card. And there is nothing wrong with it." She says her tone final. 

"I'll look like a stupid hipster wearing that thing! It's bad enough that you've got me wearing those freaking combat boots and now this!" 

"Aaron happens to like that look. And you love those boots so don't even." 

Damn she's right, he does love those boots. He looks fucking awesome in them. But that's beside the point. The point is that he should not let himself succumb to Lydia's devious ways! You'd think that after six years of friendship, two of those years with them living together, he'd be a pro at saying no to her, but alas here they stand. 

He snatches the thing out of her stupidly manicured hands and huffs 

"Fine,"

She smiles a falsely sweet smile at him. 

"But I'm not wearing it for Aaron," he mumbles unhappily. "I'm wearing it for you, because for some reason I have a problem saying no to you."

"Lovely. Now don't forget, he'll be wearing-" 

"A black Henley, jeans and a sunshiny smile." He finishes for her. 

"Right, also he's got-"

"Muscles and dark hair." She gives him a little indignant sniff. 

"Yes." 

Stiles sighs and puts the stupid hipster button up on over his shirt leaving it to hang open. 

This is almost definitely going to end up a bad idea, like most of his dates have over the past couple of months. After he had just broken up with his long term boyfriend he had done nothing but roam around the apartment “exuding unhappy and depressing vibes” in Lydia's words. She's been sending him out on these ridiculous blind dates ever since. 

Apparently this guy, Aaron, had seen Stiles when he went to visit Lydia at her work and basically fell in lust with him. Well that was never actually said but hey, Stiles is a catch ok? 

"Don't screw this up, I work with the guy and he's higher up than me." 

"Why do you assume that I'm going to screw it up?" 

"Steven." 

"Awe come on! That was not my fault. I didn't think he'd actually be offended."

"Stiles, you called him a sad excuse for a human."

"He said he didn't like Star Wars! What kind of sick person doesn't like Star Wars? Even you like Star Wars!" 

She raises an eyebrow at him and turns to walk out of the room. 

Stiles soon after walks across the hall to his own, grumbling about crazy people not liking a classic movie series, and grabs his wallet and phone. 

He has a message from Scott wishing him luck on his date. 

**Be prepared to give me an emergency get away call!!!!**

He texts back before attempting to shove his phone in the pocket of these stupid fucking jeans. It's going to be a long night. 

 

*

"I don't like this guy Lyds." He whined as he had left the apartment.

"You haven't even met him yet!" 

"I know but I can just feel it. I have a very good feeling for these things, you know that." 

She rolled her eyes and slammed the door in his face. 

Now Stiles stands in front of "The Pig & Whistle" with his hands running nervously through his hair. Lydia's going to murder him. 

He arrived at the bar a little earlier than he'd like. Not really wanting to seem too eager and give the guy the wrong idea or anything. Stiles has zero interest in starting a relationship with a guy who would rather see him in stupid hipster attire than his own comfortable plaid shirts. 

Speaking of, he quickly tugs off the jean button up Lydia forced him to wear. He had made sure to keep the tag on the stupid thing so he could return it tomorrow. 

With the final sigh of a man who has accepted his fate he pushes open the bar door and reluctantly steps inside.

Inside the bar is quite. Too quiet for an awkward blind date to be held. 80's music is playing softly in the background and it's so dead that he can actually hear the conversation that two old dudes are having in the corner about pie. 

The place sucks. 

He casually skims the tables, besides the two old guys there is a group of a few women who look to be in their late 30's sipping at their martini glasses in a booth in the corner. A couple of people in suits, who look like they just got off work, are near the two old dudes and a younger couple is playing darts in the back. 

Last, and wow certainly not least, is a hot muscle of a man with an extremely impressive five o'clock shadow wearing a black Henley and black jeans sitting at the bar. He definitely doesn't have the sunshiny smile that Lydia said he'd have but hey, the scruff makes up for it in Stiles' opinion. He's got a thing for scruff. Which is why it’s weird that Lydia never mentioned that, because she knows about his love for scruff okay? 

Whatever the guy is clearly his date so he straightens his poster, holds his head a little higher, and walks over. 

The guy doesn't look up from his drink which is whiskey, wow okay so he's that kind of guy. Stiles clears his throat. Slowly, very slowly, the guy lifts his head and slides his eyes over to Stiles. He gives him a once over, and he’s not too sure if he should be flattered or offended, before meeting his gaze. 

"Hi! You, ah you're Aaron right? Lydia only told me what you'd be wearing, cause she didn't like have a picture of you to show me or anything, that'd be weird if she did though right cause of work and all. But ya, you are here for the uh blind date thing right?" He feels his face heat a little and runs his hand nervously at the back of his neck. He's not sure why, maybe it's the guys extreme hotness or maybe it’s his death glare, but either way Stiles is suddenly really nervous. 

The guy has yet to say anything and Stiles begins to shuffle his feet around. 

"Right, Lydia set us up." Aaron finally speaks, and the way he says it makes it sound like he's got his own private joke. Stiles frowns, 

"Look man, I'm doing this for Lydia so if you're going to be a dick then I'm not interested. And I’m definitely not interested in sitting here for an hour wasting my night and having it inevitably end with you asking me to come back to yours. Okay?"

Aaron is staring at him, a brow raised and his lips curved into a stupidly attractive smirk. 

"Okay."

"...Okay."

"So can I buy you a drink, ah…"

"Stiles."

This time both Aaron's eyebrows go up, and okay so his name is a little strange but it beats out his actual name by a long shot, so whatever. 

"Stiles? Your name is Stiles?"

"Unless you think you can pronounce my real name then yes, my name is Stiles." 

"I could try,"

"What?"

"To pronounce your real name. Just show me it on your license."

"God no, dude I can't even pronounce it properly. It's honestly the worst possible name out there. My parents were probably high as fuck when they named me. My dad swears till this day that they weren't but I'm still skeptical." 

Aaron laughs a little and waves the bartender over. 

"Alright, just Stiles then. What are you drinking?"

"Ah, I'll just have a rum and coke thanks." 

"What are you sixteen?" 

Stiles scowls,

"No! And I’ll have you know rum and coke is delicious. What are you sixty? Drinking your ridiculous whiskey at a place called The Pig & Whistle. Real shitty choice for a date by the way. No offense." 

"You know adding on 'no offense' after and offensive sentence doesn't make it any less offensive?" 

"Ya but it makes the insult sound nicer." He smiles and the bartender returns with his drink. Using his tongue to catch the straw he takes a long sip. 

He looks up to see Aaron's eyes focused on his lips. Interesting. They catch each other’s gaze and Aaron quickly clears his throat. 

"You're right." He states before downing the rest of his whiskey. 

"Hmm?"

Aaron waves an arm, gesturing to the whole place, 

"This is a really shitty place for a date."

Stiles laughs and quickly takes another drink. 

"Why'd you choose it then?"

"I'm obviously an idiot."

"Well don't be too hard on yourself there buddy. This doesn't even come close to the worst date I've been on."

Aaron hums thoughtfully and stares at him. His heavy gaze makes Stiles start to squirm around in his seat. 

"So uh how do you like working as an accountant?" 

Aaron frowns like he's disgusted by the idea of his own job. Hell maybe he is. 

"You know, Lydia said you had a sunshiny demeanor yet here you are," Stiles waves a hand at the man’s face. "All frowny and grumpy looking. Though Lydia is pretty evil herself so maybe a scowl is a smile to her." 

Aaron snorts and scratches at is beautifully sculpted cheek. 

"I've just had a long day I guess."

Stiles shrugs, 

"You could have canceled on me. I wouldn't have minded."

Though he very, very much would have. He's actually enjoying himself with this guy, this insanely perfect man of his dreams. Stiles is finding this whole thing equally awesome as he is suspicious. 

The door to the bar creaks open from behind him, he doesn't look but Aaron's eyes seem to focus on whoever just entered and he looks like he's trying to bite back a smile. 

Stiles is about to turn and see just what's so funny when Aaron's hand slides gently onto his thigh. 

"Why would I cancel on someone who looks like you?" His thumb running slow circles on stiles thigh, making Stiles heart go a little crazy. In an attempt to compose himself he clears his throat. 

"Looks aren't all you know. I could be a total psychopath. You could be a total psychopath! Who knows how crazy either of us is?" 

"I think I'm getting an idea..."

He hears Aaron murmur, but chooses to ignore it when a thought crosses his mind. 

"Hey, how do you feel about Star Wars?"

Aaron looks a bit taken aback for a minute but then quickly composes his expression and turns thoughtful.

“Over all?”

“Yes. Give me your thoughts.”

“My childhood. I loved that series, hell I still love that series. Why?”

Stiles feels his eyes widen and his mouth stretch into a big gin. He probably looks crazy but whatever this is too good to be true. This guy can’t be real.

“Oh you know just wondering. I can’t very well be on a date with a man who doesn't like Star Wars. Marvel or DC?”

“Marvel.”

“Hmm, we’ll have to work on that one.”

Aaron scoffs, “Oh god, don’t tell me you’re a DC snob.”

“Not a snob! I appreciate a good Marvel comic and movie now and again. I just prefer DC.”

Aaron shakes his head but is smiling at Stiles. It makes is insides feel all tingly.

*

The rest of the night goes really well. Extremely well if you were to ask Stiles.

It also leads to Aaron inviting Stiles back to his place, as predicted, but for once Stiles actually happily agrees.

And when Aaron kisses him first, lips so soft and gentle against his. Stiles lets his tongue slide against the seam of Aarons lips and Aaron lets them part and slide his tongue against Stiles’. They both let out a small sigh at the warmth and wetness of it all.  
It’s the best kiss Stiles has had in years so he definitely does not protest when Aaron shoves him against the wall of his bedroom and kisses him harder.

Or when he all but rips Stiles’ jeans off, with what Stiles swears is a growl, and literally tears his shirt open before they’re even on the bed.

He most definitely does not complain when Aaron puts his warm wet mouth around his aching hard on, sucking so hard and good that Stiles only lasts for a few minutes.

And it doesn't seem like Aarons complaining either when Stiles is still too blissed out from Aaron’s mouth that he has to flip Stiles over himself.

Nope definitely no complaints to be found.

*

He wakes up to a heavy arm slung over his shoulder and a prickly cheek nuzzling at his throat. One thing he was surprised, but pleased, to find out was that Aaron was a cuddler. Stiles lets out a sigh of content, ready to drift off back to sleep, when he hears the buzzing of his phone. Slowly he tries to get out from under Aaron’s arm but the man just pulls him back in tighter to his chest.

“Just leave it.” He hears him mumble, voice heavy with sleep.

“I can’t it might be Lydia, she gets kind of momma bear protective on me.” Aaron sighs but let’s Stiles slide out of his grasp.

Six missed calls, five from Lydia and one from Scott. Scott who must have been calling for Stiles’ escape call the certainly wasn't needed.  
Two texts both from Lydia, the first one has his heart beating and the second makes his stomach drop

**11:48 PM  
** **From: Lydia  
I’m going to kill you Stilinski.**

**12: 02 PM  
** **From: Lydia  
I just got a call from a very angry Aaron, who claimed to have been only a few minutes late to your date and, according to him, you apparently couldn't wait long enough so decided to go and find yourself a new guy. WTF STILES. **

Stiles swallows and nervously turns to look at No Name Possible Murderer Guy. No Name Possible Murderer Guy who happens to be staring right at him, smiling.

“Uh…”

“Figured out that I’m not Aaron yet?” The guy smirks.

“That may or may not be a possible conclusion. If I had just figured that out I might be thinking ‘Oh shit I’m going to get stabbed to death and I am way too young to die!’ But that’s only if I had just realized that you are not Aaron. So that makes you…”

“Derek. Derek Hale.”

“Nice to meet you there James Bond. And you thought that it’d be fun to, what? Ruin my blind date with a guy who could have possibly been my soul mate? Or were you just looking for an easy lay. Cause despite what you might be thinking, I am not easy okay? I’m hard, very hard in fact!”

Derek raises and eyebrow and pointedly looks down at Stiles very naked crotch. He squawks and covers himself with the sheet.

“You know what I mean!”

Derek, the ass hole, chuckles and sits up.

“You came up to me, I was attracted to you and then you said you were there to meet someone who wasn't me so I took the opportunity to make it so it was. Then we talked and it became more than just a physical attraction.” Derek shrugs and scratches his neck where a very impressive hickey sits. Yay go Stiles.

“Plus that guy definitely wasn't your soul mate. He was wearing a beanie and moccasins. Also he smelt like tofu.”

“Did you just say that you smelt him?”

Derek turns red and stammers,

“I just mean that he looked like he’d smell like tofu…”

“Uh-hu, okay well this is an interesting turn of events! Good thing I like you.”

Derek looks up at him with wide hopeful eyes that make Stiles melt a little on the inside. He scrambles across the bed and straddles Derek’s lap, kissing his adorable face.

“We should probably do this again sometime.” Stiles mumbles into the kiss.

“Yeah,” Derek sighs as he goes to bite and kiss a hickey on Stiles’ collarbone. “We definitely need to do this again.”


End file.
